Ranma Two Halves
by Little Masa-ouki
Summary: Ranma and Akane have grown up, married, and had children of their own. But things get even more hectic than usual when a strange child claiming to be Ranma's daughter appears. Chaos, curses, and even more loves triangles are back in Nerima!


Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and all it's characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. All new characters are mine.

Author's Note: If you read this before, you may have noticed that the name of the youngest child was changed (It used to be Tama, now it's Yuuma). I made a mistake and accidentally gave him a feminine name, so I changed it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Run, Genma, Run! The Dark One is After You!

Genma huffed as he climbed further up the mountain. His joints ached from the exertion, and the cold wind wasn't helping either. There was no denying it. He was getting older. But he wasn't an old man yet! He would fight it as long as he could! And climbing this mountain was a testament to that.

"Hurry up, Grandfather," the busty red haired teen said, as she leapt gracefully from one tiny foothold to the next. Said footholds were so small that she could only land on the toes of a single foot, and often crumbled the moment she lept to the next. But she landed on each one with such casual grace that they might have well been a meter long. At least she'd stopped reading a book while she did so.

"I'm not slowing down yet, Ima," Genma huffed in defiance.

"I'm Shoma," the redhead sighed, vaulting up even higher.

"Forgive your beloved grandfather," he huffed. "I'm a little distracted." As Genma struggled to haul himself up the next ledge, a black haired young man vaulted past him. He landed on the ledge with such force that it nearly threw Genma off.

"Watch it, Shoma!" Genma barked as he managed to flop onto the ledge. "You nearly did in your beloved grandpa."

"I'm Ima, old man!" the boy said with annoyance.

"I'm not an old-oof!" Genma's retort was cut off as a small form leapt from the boys back, landing squarely on Genma's belly. The form was an eight year old boy, who now leaned over to look down the snowy mountain. He frowned.

"The Dark One is gaining on us," he said casually. Genma sat up in a flash, dislodging the young boy. Rather than fall, he pushed off Genma, vaulting towards the red-headed teen, and landing clumsily on his sister's head.

Meanwhile, Genma stared down the cliff. Sure enough, a black form was darting up the mountain. The Dark One was covering ground fast, so fast that Genma could barely track him.

"Inconceivable!" Genma exclaimed as he stood up, unslinging his backpack. "Beloved grandchildren. Stand back. Ima-"

"Shoma!"

"Keep a firm grip on little Yuuma."

Shoma grumbled, but pulled Yuuma off her head, and onto her shoulders, gripping his feet protectively.

Genma cracked his neck twice as he walked to the edge of the cliff. "Genma no Fireburst!" the large man roared, thrusting his hand out. A series of explosions flashed across the cliff face. The snow began to fall, slowly at first, then gaining both speed and size. Soon a massive avalanche crashed down the mountain, towards the dark figure.

The Dark One froze, gauging the new threat. Although Genma could not make out any details, he could feel the Dark One's hateful gaze. The sheer heat from the anger and rage was actually soothing against the icy wind. A moment later, the Dark One fled, as the snowy wave grew closer.

"I think it's time you told us more about the Dark One, grandfather," Shoma said as she gathered snow into a copper kettle. Genma had found a cave and they were setting up camp.

"He's getting closer, Grandpop," Ima added, arranging some firewood. "And so far the only thing you've told us is that he's after something important to you."

"Very well," the large man said, sitting down as Ima lit the fire. "The Dark One and I go way back. He was my student for many years. I taught him the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. But as he grew in skill, he grew in arrogance. He and I had different opinions on how the school should be run."

All three children leaned in, intently. Genma adjusted his glasses and continued.

"I knew I couldn't defeat him. Curse my vanity, I trained him too well and made him too strong. So I took you children and ran, hoping to train you until you were strong enough to stand by me and defeat him.

"What did you take?" Ima whispered.

"What is he after?" Shoma echoed.

"That is simple," Genma stated, firelight dancing across his glasses. "The Dark One is after—"

"You!" a furious voice bellowed. The four looked up, just in time to see the Dark One hurl a boulder of ice.

"Grandpop!" Ima cried out. The dark haired boy leapt in front, dropping into a fighting stance. With a solid punch, he shattered the ball of ice, pelting them all with small chunks.

The Dark One stood before them, his heavy black cloak concealing his body. His face was similarly covered behind snow goggles and a black scarf. Even though his eyes were covered, Ima could feel his gaze.

A gloved hand emerged from the cloak and gestured for the young warrior to stand aside.

"Get out of the way, Sh-"

Shoma didn't let him finish. The red-head stepped in front of her brother and lashed out, jabbing two fingers against the Dark One's thumb, followed by the back of his hand, and then the wrist. The Dark One spun to prevent a similar strike to his elbow, but the damage was already done. His hand spasmed once, and then fell limp.

"Watch it, Kiddo," The Dark One said with an insultingly casual tone. "I'm not here to—"

Ima spotted an opening and leapt forward with an ax kick. Clumsily, the Dark One raised his numb hand, blocking the blow on the meat of the forearm. His other hand shot out and hit Ima in the chest, throwing his opponent backwards. Ima staggered and crashed to the ground.

"Would you let me ex-" The Dark One cut himself short and yanked his good arm back, just in time to avoid another of Shoma's pressure point attacks.

The Dark One seemed to vanish, only to appear again behind Shoma. The fingers of his good hand danced across the girl's back and a moment later, she collapsed to the ground in a limp ball.

"I am trying to—"

"Hello Shopping Ha!" Yuuma yelled as he leapt up with an uppercut. Although crude, it caught the Dark One by surprise, hitting him on the cheek and knocking his goggles off.

Before Yuuma could land, the Dark One grabbed Yuuma by the leg and held him upside down.

"You three are worse than your mother!"

Ima froze, halfway into her next attack, staring into familiar blue eyes.

"Dad?!"

Ranma knelt over the redhead and with a couple of knuckle presses, unlocked her pressure points. Groggily, she sat up.

"What are you doing here?" The older of the two boys asked, as he helped his sister to her feet.

"What am I doing here?! I've been chasing your idiot grandfather for two years, trying to rescue you from his incompetent clutches."

"More importantly," the girl groaned. "Why are you the Dark One?"

Ranma scowled in confusion. "What's a Dark One?"

The twins glanced at each other in confusion. "The evil student who's been chasing us."

Genma was almost out of the cave, when Ranma's foot crashed into his back, knocking him to the ground.

"Explain, old man!"

"I have said nothing that isn't true!" he stated defiantly, Ranma still pinning him to the ground.

"You said the Dark One was a student," Ranma's son said.

"I have trained your father for most of his life."

"And what about a disagreement about the future of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts?"

"Your father felt a stable school environment and a solid home was more important than dedicating every moment to the pursuit of martial perfection! I politely disagreed."

"Hey!" Yuuma piped in. "You said he wanted to take something precious from you."

"My beloved grandchildren. There is nothing in this world more precious to me than the three of you"

"Your half-truths aren't gonna save you, old man!" Ranma snarled.

"I'm not old!" Genma cried. Ranma responded by applied more pressure on his back. He was about to say something, when his daughter stepped forward. She adjusted her glasses before speaking.

"Here's the big one. You told us Dad said you could take us."

"He did!" Genma said, before Ranma increased the pressure on his back even more.

"For ice cream!" Ranma yelled. "You asked if you could take them for ice cream!"

"You never said when I had to bring them back…" Genma wheezed, his face turning blue.

"Daddy?" Yuuma looked up at Ranma. "Are you going to kill Grandpa?"

"Not in front of you children," Ranma sighed and lifted his foot. Genma gasped and sucked in air.

Ranma turned to face his children. "Alright, guys, let's get a proper reunion. I must say, you guys did a good job fighting…" Ranma trailed off as an icy realization washed over him.

Shoma was always a fan of pressure point techniques like the one used against him earlier. It was how Ranma got Shoma interested in martial arts in the first place. Ima, meanwhile, preferred head-on assaults, like the punch that shattered the ice boulder.

But Shoma was his son and Ima was his daughter.

The tea kettle began whistling ominously.

With a shaking finger, Ranma pointed at the busty red-haired girl in front of him.

"Shoma?" he asked. His son nodded her head solemnly.

He then pointed at the broad shouldered, black-haired youth. "Ima?" he asked. His daughter shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"Sorry about this," the twins said in unison.

"You are dead, Old Man!"

*Six months ago*

Plum smiled as she made her way through the pre-dawn light. This was going to be the year! The year she won the coveted "Mystic Tour Guide of the Year" award. That would show those jerks from the Shangri-La Tourist Board! True, there was that snafu with Seal Team Six, plus there was now a Spring of Drowned Robot, but those were mild setbacks.

The young woman paused as she grew close to the springs. She could hear a rhythmic clacking of wood against wood. A moment later, her smile widened. Father must be working on the guard fence around the new Mechanisuan.

But when she crested the hill, she saw her father sitting in a deck chair with a glass of lemonade. The wooden clacking was still echoing.

"What is going on, Father?" She asked with concern.

"It's funny Panda Man!" Father said enthusiastically. "He's my favorite! I like it when he is selfish and then bad things happen to him."

Plum followed her father's gaze. On top of one of the Jusenkyo poles, stood a stocky man in a white gi. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Oh! That is Mr. Saotome's father! But that means…"

The man was facing two teenagers. They looked just like Mr. Saotome's natural and cursed forms when she met him so long ago.

The teenagers were on two adjacent poles and practicing an advanced staff kata, the source of the rhythmic clacking. A little boy periodically leapt between them, spinning and twisting to avoid the flying wooden rods.

"That's enough," Mr. Ranma's father said sharply. "Let' see what the three of you have learned. Shoma! Ima! Yuuma! Come at me!" Light gleamed menacingly off his glasses. "Strike without hesitation, or not at all! Your beloved grandfather will show no mercy!"

Ima and Shoma shared a glance and a nod. A moment later, Ima leapt forward, hurling her staff like a spear. The older man shattered the makeshift missile with a backhand. Meanwhile, Yuuma had grabbed the end of Shoma's staff, which Shoma was spinning at length, using the boy as a counterweight. As soon as they picked up enough speed, Yuuma let go, zooming with a flying kick. Ima ducked at the last second, and Yuuma crashed into their grandfather. The older man staggered, but didn't fall. Ima caught Yuuma on the rebound and tossed him onto a nearby pole.

"Be careful up there!" Plum cried out, over her father's cheering. "You do not want to fall into one of the Jusenkyo's many cursed springs!"

"Wait, what?!" Ima cried out, already halfway through a leaping strike at Genma. Unfortunately, this distraction left her wide open. The older martial artist ducked the punch and then stood up abruptly, rolling the young woman down his back and into the muddy waters below.

"Oh no!" Plum cried out, pulling out a sign. "You fell in the Nannichuan, the Spring of Drowned Man. There was a very tragic story of a man who drowned there nearly sixteen hundred years ago. Now, whoever falls into this spring, takes the form of a young man!"

Sure enough, a moment later, a black haired boy, nearly identical to Shoma burst out of the water.

"Oh wow!" Plum's father laughed. "Very similar thing happen to your father, many year ago. Quite the coincidence, eh?"

The real Shoma watched in alarm, but then immediately took action. He leapt over to Yuuma and scooped him up.

"We're leaving," he said simply as he slid Yuuma onto his back. Yuuma dutifully grabbed onto Shoma's shoulders. But before he could leap away, Genma landed in front of him on a nearby pole.

"Going somewhere, boy?" Genma asked darkly.

"Yes. I'm getting my brother and myself out of here, before you get us both cursed!"

"Foolish boy! Are you not willing to sacrifice everything for the pursuit of martial arts?! If you are willing to risk your body, then why not risk your very soul?!"

"First of all, no I'm not willing to sacrifice everything for some new martial arts tricks. Secondly, what's the point?! What does fighting here actually gain us? Look at my sister! She…" a thought dawned on the young man. "This was on purpose! You were standing above the spring of drowned man intentionally. Just so you could cure yourself!"

"Insolent boy! Everything I have sacrificed has been for you three children!" Tears were flowing down Genma's cheeks, but that hardly moved Shoma. He knew his grandfather could cry on command. "You dishonor your beloved grandfather with your accusations and worse, your cowardice dishonors the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts! Even though you are my beloved grandson… I will show no mercy!"

"Wait! Grandfather! Just hold on-" But Shoma's pleas fell on deaf ears. Genma launched himself with blinding speed. Shoma was barely able to leap out of the way in time. But his aim was off, and he missed the next pole. As Shoma fell, he threw Yuuma to one side, hoping to clear the pools, before splashing into one himself.

Plum was was there a moment later, shifting through her signs. "Oh no, you fell into Nyannichuan, the Spring of Drowned Girl. There is a very tragic story of a young girl who drowned there fifteen hundred years ago. Now any who fall in that spring takes on the form of a young girl!"

Shoma, now a young woman, burst from the spring, gasping for air.

"Hmm," Plum's father mused with a frown. "Exact same thing happen with your father twenty year ago. If I were skeptical man, I would say this too coincidental. But I'm not, so I just find it funny!"

Genma, satisfied that Shoma and Yuuma had learned a very important lesson, hopped back over to the pole above the Nannichuan. There he would comfort his beloved granddaughter. The fact that this would cure him of his condition was a minor benefit and definitely not what he was currently thinking about.

Directly below him, Ima was staring at her - no, his hands. They were thicker, more muscular, and not nearly as cute. And they were currently groping her painfully flat chest. She looked up at Gema with red hot fire in her eyes.

"Give me back my beautiful body!" she screamed as she slammed her fist into the pole as hard as she could. The sturdy pole cracked and splintered and Genma toppled from his perch, towards the water of the Nannichuan.

He missed it by about six inches, bounced with a painful series of noises, and rolled about six feet before falling into another spring.

The Tour Guide slumped in his chair. "Aww, funny coincidences are over…" he moaned.

Shoma was looking for Yuuma, but ran over when he heard the noise.

"Which spring is that?"

"That just Spring of Drowned Buffalo," he said with a bored tone.

Just then, the water in the Spring of Drowned Buffalo began to swell. A moment later, a huge panda burst out, roaring it's displeasure.

"I thought you said it was the Spring of Drowned Buffalo!" Ima yelled, climbing out of the spring and running over to join the others.

"It is," the Tour Guide said.

"Then why is he a panda?!" She snapped, shaking him wildly.

"Panda was named Buffalo. Very tragic and confusing story of panda named Buffalo who drowned there six hundred year ago." He thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "Oh, I guess it is a funny coincidence after all!"

"Talking to you is useless," Shoma sighed.

"And wasting time," Ima snapped, turning to address Shoma. "Show me where the Spring of Drowned Girl is! Hurry!" He added, shoving her for emphasis.

"Watch it!" Shoma snapped. "It's hard enough walking with these counterweights." She pointed at her chest. "Besides, why don't you show me the Spring of Drowned Man, first?"

"It's the one with the broken pole!"

"Thanks for that, by the way," Plum muttered darkly. Ima ignored her.

"Now show me where the spring is before you forget!"

"Who are you calling forgetful?!"

"You! Pay more attention!"

As the two fought, the old tour guide spoke up.

"Look! Another visitor! It rare to get two groups in one day."

"I'd better go help them," Plum sighed, determined to make sure at least one person wasn't cursed this day.

The misgendered twins paused mid-argument. They glanced over at the giant panda for guidance.

The panda tried to speak, paused and then held out a sign.

[It is the Dark One.]

He flipped the sign.

[We must flee.]

Another flip.

[Yuuma! Follow me!]

"How did you-" Shoma began before Ima cut her off.

"We're not going anywhere, grandpop. Not until we-"

Ima was also cut off, as Genma grabbed both twins by the wrist. Before either one of them could react, the panda broke into a blindingly fast run, the twins dangling in alarm behind him.

"Bye-bye, funny Panda Man!" the old tour guide shouted with a wave.

Plum took deep breaths as she walked down the path. It wasn't so bad. It wasn't like last year with the Amazon boy and that foreign chef. At least Mr. Saotome's father knew about the springs. He would get a cure before they-

Plum was trampled into the ground by what felt like an oversized steamroller, but was actually a large panda, dragging a teenage boy and a teenage girl behind it. A boy and a girl who - Plum noticed - were still wearing ill-fitting clothes.

Plum tried not to cry. There was always next year.

"Need help?"

Plum looked up. A dark haired man held out his hand. She took it and he effortlessly pulled her to her feet.

"Mr. Saotome!" she said with a quick bow. "I haven't seen you since your wedding."

Ranma scratched his cheek. "Uh, which wedding was that?"

"Third try," Plum said helpfully. "Western-style one."

"Oh right." Ranma said with a laugh. "Kodachi bribed the priest, Shampoo disguised herself as Akane, and Panythose Taro literally stole the show.

"Did you enjoy the gift of the Nannichuan?"

"Nah, that got stolen by a very confused elephant."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah, he's doing fine. Last I heard, he's a US senator."

"Republican?"

"Democrat. Go figure."

"Are you here for more of the Nannichuan then?"

Ranma looked longing up the winding mountain trail, but then shook his head.

"Maybe later," he said with a wistful sigh. "Have you seen an old man - or maybe a panda? Would have two teenagers and a kid with him?"

"Oh, yes! They went that way a few moments ago." She pointed off the path to where the foliage was slightly trampled. Ranma moved to go down the path, but hesitated.

"Wait… they're still a boy and girl right?"

"Technically yes, but-"

"Great! Gotta run, Plum. Good luck with that coveted 'Mystic Tour Guide of the Year' award!"

"But…" Plum called out, but Ranma was already gone.

*Present Day*

Ranma slid gracefully down the mountain, following the path of destruction. Genma had opted for a speedy exit, rather than one of grace or stealth, and had simply thrown himself down the mountain. He quickly became a giant snowball of doom, crushing everything on his own path to safety.

The snowy ground gave way to rock and dirt, and Ranma transitioned from a slide into a series of rapid jumps. He found the snowball at the base of the mountain, cracked open like an egg. Genma's footprints turned the dirt into mud, making tracking him easy.

"You won't escape this time, pops!" Ranma yelled for good measure.

He followed the trail until it disappeared into a river. A quick search later found a set of panda tracks coming out a little ways upstream. Ranma followed the tracks as quickly as he could. He was so intent on following them that he didn't even notice the sign reading "Do not hit head on sign" until he crashed into it, head first.

Ranma rubbed at his forehead as he looked up at the larger sign above it.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

Ranma scowled as he moved through the panda sanctuary. His father was here somewhere, hiding in plain sight. He scanned the collection of fat, lazy bears.

"There you are!" he exclaimed, pointing at a particularly fat panda, who was busy playing with a tire. He stormed over to it, ignoring the stares and whispers from the tourists.. "You can't fool me! I'd recognize those beady little eyes anywhere!"

"That's not Grandfather," Shoma said casually. He had regained his male form, thanks to the kettle of hot water. Now he was perched in a tree above Ranma's head, reading a book. "He's a different panda now."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ranma yelled, getting annoyed.

Shoma didn't look up from his book. "He fell in a different Spring of Drowned Panda, so now he looks different. More black on the body and he has the more common 'crying' patches around his eyes, instead of the circular ones."

Ranma punched the tree in frustration, causing Shoma to almost drop his book. "Now how am I supposed to find him?!"

"Don't worry, Dad," Shoma paused to pull something out of his backpack. "Ima and Yuuma are herding him this way. In fact, catch!"

Ranma caught the object Shoma threw down at him. It was a metal travel thermos, the sides slightly warm from the hot liquid inside.

He barely had time to register that when screams erupted from nearby. A crowd fled before Ima, who was riding on the back of a very alarmed panda. She had a giant grin and was gesturing proudly at the panda. Genma, no doubt.

Ranma performed a fancy technique, thrusting the thermos forward in such a way the the water fired out like a bullet. It splashed onto Ima's mount and the next moment, she was riding on her grandfather's back. As Genma transitioned from all-fours to upright, Ima vaulted up into the tree, landing a branch above Shoma.

Ranma was expecting his father to turn tail and run. Instead, the old man ran right past him, scurrying up the tree as well.

A moment later, Ranma found out why. Half a dozen more pandas burst out of the glade, trampling everything in front of them. And sure enough, Yuuma was riding one. Ranma decided he didn't even want to know how his son had managed to get the incredibly docile beasts to stampede.

Ranma leapt onto the back of the panda Yuuma was riding, grabbed his son, and vaulted into the tree with the others.

The panda stampede dissipated quickly, as the lazy beasts went back to sleeping or playing. Ranma leveled a hateful gaze at his father.

"How about a truce, Pops? You stop running, and I'll stop trying to kill ya?"

"Very well," Genma said with a solemn nod. "You have my w-" Genma cut himself off as his entire body tensed. His eyes opened wide. "I sense it! Such killer intent!"

A moment later the feeling washed over the kids as well.

"The determination…" Shoma said, barely more than a whisper.

"The unbridled rage…" Ima shared a glance with her brother. "It can only mean one thing."

"Mommy's here!" Yuuma concluded brightly, leaping from the tree.

"Ranma, you jerk!" Akane yelled as she burst into the sanctuary. She grabbed a large sign reading "Do Not Climb Trees In The Panda Sanctuary" and hammer tossed it straight at Ranma. It struck him squarely in the chest, launching him from the tree. Then she smiled brightly at Yuuma.

"Oh, there's my baby!" she cooed, scooping up the giggling child. "Look how big you've grown! Ima-honey! Shoma-darling! Come here, let me look at you."

While the twins jumped down to embrace their mother, Ranma pulled himself out from under the sign. "What was that for?!" he yelled indignantly.

"You left me behind!" Akana snapped back. "Again!"

"I had to! He was getting away! You know Pops. He can wriggle out of any opening you give him, even if he is an old man."

"I'm not that old!" Genma cried out defiantly. His hands clamped over his mouth in panic, but too late to stop the words from reaching Akane.

Akane's eyes gleamed and her killer intent flared to the point where even Ranma was forced to take a step back. Her battle aura swirled around her, forming into a ten foot tall angel of death, both beautiful and horrible to look at. It unsheathed a deadly katana, its edge razor sharp.

"You. Took. My. Babies!" Akane seethed.

"A-Akane…" Genma said fearfully. "My-my beloved daughter-in-law. Let's not do anything rash." Genma turned to run, only to find Ranma standing directly behind him, a cocky smile on his face.

"Remember the deal Pops. You run, and I'll kill ya."

"You promised me you wouldn't kill me if I didn't!"

"I promised I wouldn't kill you. She didn't make any such deals."

"Two years!" Akane said, stepping closer. The angel of death raised its sword into an executioner's stance. "You took my babies for two years!"

"Ranma!" Genma pleaded. "You can't-"

"I ain't doing nothing," Ranma said with a shrug. "She's the one you need to apologize to. He's all yours, Akane-honey!"

Genma gulped and then dropped into a supplication, his forehead touching the ground. "Dearest Akane. My most cherished daughter-in-law."

"She's your only daughter-in-law" Ranma said.

"Not helping, boy!"

"Not trying, pops."

"Please have mercy! This was my gift to you!"

The angel's sword was mere inches from Genma's neck when it vanished. Akane's angel dissolved into a mere malevolent storm of aura, as she blinked in confusion.

"For me?" she asked.

"Yes!" Genma said, looking up. "For you, and Ranma, and my beloved grandchildren!"

"For our children?"

"Yes! Somebody had to teach them how to be men."

Akane's angel of death quickly re-coalesced.

"What?!"

"First off," Ranma said sternly. "We don't need anybody to teach our kids to be men. That's what we have Akane for."

Akane responded by backhanding Ranma,sending him fifty feet away.

"Second," she continued for him, "We love our kids the way they were. Are. However they chose to be. And third, Ima is a girl! Please tell me you noticed that?!"

"Of course I know that! It doesn't mean she can't learn the beauty of martial arts! That's what it is to be a man!"

"Well, you certainly have made her more manly," Ranma said, as he rode a panda back to his family. "But you kinda went the other way with Shoma, didn'cha, old man?"

Akane blinked in confusion for a moment, before she realized what Ranma meant.

"He didn't?"

"He did."

"Sorry about this," the twins said together.

The angel of death put away its sword, replacing it was a nasty looking axe.

Genma was once again spared as Akane's phone chirped out a familiar tune. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and glanced at the little screen. She looked more likely to crush it then answer it, but a moment later her face paled and her battle aura shrunk down to a blue highlight.

"It's dad," she said nervously.

"Is that Nibiki's newest phone? The Tendo 7.0?" Genma asked curiously.

"Not now, dead man walking," Ranma snapped, before turning to his wife. "Soun doesn't typically call us, you'd better answer it."

Akane nodded and clicked accept.

"Daddy? No daddy, I can barely hear you. No, the phone is too far away. You need to press the camera if you want a video call. Okay, good, now - Daddy, all I can see is your ear. You need to- nevermind, what is it?"

Akane's lips grew tight as she listened. A moment later she lowered the phone and turned to Ranma.

"You should hear this," She said, turning on speakerphone.

"-can't read, so I said the Kuno Kendo Dojo was actually the Tendo Family Dojo. That bought me some time, but that Dojo Destroyer will be back and soon!"

"It's okay, Mr. Tendo," Ranma said calmly. "We're actually not far away, and we have the kids in tow. We can make it there by sundown. Just hold on."

"Please hurry!" Soun sobbed.

It was pouring when they reached Nerima. With a sigh from Ima and a shrug from Shoma, the twins stepped out into the rain, instantly transforming.

"Oh, my poor babies," Akane said, pulling Shoma into a hug.

"It's not that bad," Shoma said with another shrug.

"Speak for yourself," Ima said with a scowl. "My body is a work of art."

Shoma didn't retort. Instead, she leaned down to help Yuuma put on a bright yellow raincoat.

"Don't worry, honey," Akane said, giving Ima a hug as well. "We'll get this sorted out. But right now we need to go help grandpa Soun." She paused to glare at Genma, already a panda. "After all, we want you to have at least one living grandfather when all this is done."

Genma slid behind the others, making sure there the kids blocked Akane's direct path to him.

"Let's move," Ranma said, drawing Akane's attention away from her fussing.

"Don't you dare leave me behind this time," Akane growled.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The sun had set by the time they made it to the Tendo home. The streetlights came on, failing to fight back the dark brought on by the rain. Even so, they could see the main door, sliced cleanly in half.

"Daddy!" Akane cried, charging in, Ima and Yuuma chasing after her. Ranma moved more cautiously, with Genma and Shoma flanking him.

The living room was a mess, objects scattered everywhere, and most furniture slashed or shattered. There was no sign of Soun or the dojo destroyer.

"Nobody's upstairs," Ima said, jumping down the entire flight of stairs at once. "No damage up there either."

"Guys, I think they went that way," Shoma pointed out the tattered remains of the rice paper door. Barely noticeable through the rain, the lights of the dojo itself were on.

"This feels like a trap. Let's move together and-" Ranma was cut off as Akane went charging forward, leaping over the koi pond and rushing straight in.

"Dammit, Akane! Everybody move!" Ranma led the rest forward with him.

They caught up with Akane kneeling just inside the doorway. Soun lay unmoving before her. The dojo was still standing, no damage like there was in the house.

Across from Akane stood the dojo destroyer, in all her eight year old glory.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ranma grunted, his eye twitching slightly. "THIS is the dojo destroyer?!"

The young girl looked over the newcomers with intense purple eyes.

"My name Perfume," she spoke in broken Japanese. "I daughter of Ranma Saotome. I come to avenge his death!"

* * *

Akane: "Who is Perfume? Why is my little Yuuma going to have to fight her? And why does she think that Ranma is dead? Ooh, Ranma, you'd better not be her father! Next time on Ranma 2/2: Ranma's Daughter?! The Avenging Spirit, Perfume!"

* * *

Author's notes: So this is the first chapter of Ranma 2/2 (pronounced Ranma Two Halves). I have a lot planned including a bunch of new characters, new twists on old characters, plenty of new curses, and an overarching mystery that's only now being hinted  
Also, since the pronouns can be easy to get mixed up, a simple mnemonic. **S** homa is his **S** on.  
While I have a lot planned out, I'm also listening to feedback. Let me know which characters you'd like to see show up.  
I'm also looking for beta readers to review chapter 2 and on.


End file.
